


Before Break Gets Here

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas spend some quality time together before the winter break starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Break Gets Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. It was written for the 2015Newmas Mini Mini Winter Bang. The theme was winter so here y'all go :D

‘The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year’ played in the background as Thomas struggled to get the mistletoe to hang above his bed. It was really hard to get anything to hang in this room, but that was because Thomas was at school at the Glade Prep Academy.

Thomas gave the tape one last desperate punch before climbing down off his bed and looking around the room. He had decorated for the very last day of school. Well- second to last. Classes ended tomorrow, and after that everyone was free to go home. Thomas was going home and he knew that his roommate, his boyfriend, was going to his father’s house in England for the holidays. So he wanted tonight to be special.

Around the border of the room a mixture of gold, green and red tinsel hung haphazardly. He had wrapped bright colored lights around his and Newt’s lamps and turned them on so that the entire room looked like one big holiday pride parade. Thomas was actually quite proud of what he had done on a budget of twenty dollars- not all of which went towards the decorations. He had also gotten a vanilla scented air spray so that the dorm room smelt like baking. On Thomas’s desk sat green plates, green cups, and a box of Little Caesars deep-deep dish pizza. He had even gone out of his way to buy some sparkling apple juice for them to share. Overall Thomas felt very proud of what was happening. 

The song changed to ‘Winter Wonderland’ just at Newt walked in. The sight before him, all though slightly pitiful and falling apart, was kind of cute. 

“Welcome back,” Thomas said with a huge cheesy grin that made Newt smile.

“You weren’t kidding about this decorating thing, were ya’ Tommy?” Newt asked, dropping his bag at the foot of the bed and looking around. He took in the sight so that it could be forever burned into his memory. His first Christmas with his first ever long time boyfriend. On February 20th Newt and Thomas would be celebrating their one year anniversary. 

“Nope! I told you I was going to do what I could with the money I had. Now what do you want to do first? Do you want to eat? Or open gifts? Talk? Or-”

“Food and gifts sounds good, Tommy!” Newt said, cutting Thomas off before he could try and come up with another option.

“Cool. Well, there is pizza- your favorite, and sparking apple juice so we can be all fancy with our dollar tree plates and cups,” Thomas teased. Newt chuckled, walking over and draping his arms around Thomas’ waist.

“I love it babe,” He said, pressing his lips to Thomas’. Thomas quickly pushed him back.

“You have to kiss me under the mistletoe,” Thomas said with a grin pointing to the pitiful green leafy thing above the bed.

“Oh, you want to kiss on the bed? You naughty thing!,’ Newt said hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Thomas’ black pants.

“But food first?” Thomas suggested, causing Newt to sigh dramatically.

“I suppose…,” He said letting go of Thomas and walking over to the desk. Newt watched Thomas walk over to the desk and open the box. 

“Did you-”

“Yep. I had them specially make it just the way you like it. A meat lover's deep-deep dish pizza just for you,” Thomas said with a grin. Newt couldn’t help but smile as he walked over and piled his four slices on his plate.

“Do you want a drink?” Thomas asked with the most obnoxious fake British accent he could muster. Newt rolled his eyes and kissed Thomas’ cheek.

“Yes Tommy, I’d love some,” He said, waiting for his boyfriend to pour his drink into the tiny stupid dollar tree party cup. Once it was full Newt took it over to the bedside table, and sat down on his bed. If he sat on Thomas’ the food would get cold and probably end up all over the floor, ruining the perfectly good pizza.

“This is the most extravagant pizza and sparkling apple juice I’ve ever had,” Newt said, before biting into the pizza.

“Well I'm glad you like it,” Thomas said as he sat down next to Newt. The two chewed in silence enjoying the delicious pizza, listening to the Christmas Pandora station Thomas had turned on.

“I really can’t stay-” Thomas whispered under his breath. 

“You really gonna sing that after we spent most of the last two month’s singing it for Wicked?’ Newt grinned around a mouth full of pizza.

“Hey! Don’t diss Wicked, you didn’t have to join show choir with me,” Thomas pointed out before continuing. 

“My mother will start to worry. Father will be pacing the floor” He said winking at Newt.

“You cheesy son of a bitch,” Newt said swallowing down his pizza and taking a drink of his juice to clear his throat.

“I wish I knew how.”

“Your eyes are like starlight now”

“To break this spell.”

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell,” Newt cooed reaching over to run his hand through Thomas’ hair. Thomas laughed pushing his hand away.

“I ought to say no, no, no,”

“Mind if I move in close?” Newt sang pressing closer to Thomas, his pizza abandoned on the bedside table. He draped his arms around his boyfriend, pushing his cheek against Thomas’ as he continued to sing.

“I really can’t stay.”

“Get over that hold out.”

“Oh baby it’s cold outside,” The two finished together, throwing their arms up as they finished the last note. Thomas and Newt shared a look before bursting into laughter as a commercial played in the background.

“I really need to get a paid membership, I really hate these commercials,” Thomas said, taking a bite of his pizza.

“Maybe for your birthday babe,” Newt said with a smile, reaching for his drink and finishing it off. He stood up and walked over to pour himself more.

“That would be really nice,” Thomas said as Sleigh Ride by The Ronettes started to play. His eyes darted to Newt as he jumped up. This was the only song the two had been partners on during the show. He rushed over and grabbed Newt, pulling him away from the desk and starting to dance around the room with him.

“Tommy!” Newt exclaimed as Thomas flung him around. He hadn’t been expecting this, but he couldn’t help but laugh and quickly get into it. The two had been dancing to this song together for a month and Thomas loved it. Granted, Thomas loved everything about the holidays, but Thomas loving them made Newt smile. 

“Sorry,” Thomas said, only half meaning it. He really wasn’t that sorry at all. He was happy to be doing this with Newt as what would almost be their last time, and a good way to finish the semester with his boyfriend.

The song ended much quicker than Thomas had hoped, and the two collapsed onto Thomas’ bed out of breath. The two laughed as Newt rolled onto his back and looked up, finding himself right under the mistletoe. 

“Tommy,” Newt cooed pointing up. Thomas looked and sighed before rolling over and pecking Newt chastely on the lips. 

“Presents first, and let’s at least put the pizza in the fridge,” Thomas said standing up. He walked over and took Newt’s plate and his own, dumping the pizza in the box carelessly before shoving it into the fridge. Newt on the other hand, went to his closet and unlocked it. He had to lock his closet because Thomas liked to peek at presents, and Newt wasn’t having any of that.

“Do you know how many times I checked to see if you forgot?” Thomas asked, grabbing Newt’s present off of his book shelf.

“Probably more times than you care to admit,” Newt said, pulling out a black box with a red bow on it. Thomas’ eyes went wide as he looked at it. “It’s not a bloody ring so don’t look like that,” Newt said quickly. He didn’t particularly like trying to buy Thomas’ presents. He had a little more money than Thomas’ did so he always felt as though his gifts were a little too extravagant. 

“I didn’t think that at all,” Thomas said quickly, trying to cover up his shock. He looked at his green and gold wrapped gift in his hands, wondering if it would be good enough for Newt.

“You go first,” Newt said. Thomas took a deep breath, thrusting the box towards Newt.

“Merry Christmas… Well Happy Holidays I guess, it is the politically correct term,” Thomas said.

“My family celebrates Christmas,” Newt said easily as he unwrapped the present and looked down at it. Thomas had gotten Newt a holiday tester set of all the 6 oz Ralph Lauren Polo body sprays.

“I know you really like the green one, but it just didn’t seem like a good idea, I wanted you to have more than just one and the lady at the store was like ‘get him this’. I mean, i’ve never seen you use another scent, but I figured you could find a new one this way,” Thomas rambled as he explained. Newt looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks babe, I really like this. I’m gonna leave it here so when I come back you can help me pick the best one,” He said with slightly teasing little purr at the end. Thomas chuckled as Newt walked over and kissed his cheek. 

“This is for you,” Newt said putting his black box in Thomas’ hand. Thomas took a slow deep breath before opening the box. Newt wasn’t lying, because it wasn’t a ring it was a necklace. To be more precise it was a silver locket, with Thomas Green engraved on the back.

“I bought it and mailed it to my dad. He owns an engraving shop so he did the part on the back for free,” Newt said. Thomas slowly turned the locket in his hands before opening it.

“It’s us from the big show for our parents,” Thomas said with a huge grin.

“Yeah, Mum took it,” Newt said with a proud grin.

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever gotten for me. You know Newt, you’re really something else. Like amazing- even better than that,” Thomas muttered putting the locket back in it’s box.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy. I love you,” Newt said, looking Thomas in the eye, waiting for his reaction.

Thomas felt his cheeks turn bright red as he watched Newt. He knew that it wasn’t his imagination. This was better than any scenario he had imagined. It was real and connected and Newt meant it.

“I love you too,” Thomas said breathlessly, his eyes twinkling with joy. He set the box down before walking over to Newt. He took the present he had gotten for Newt and tossed it to Newt’s bed before wrapping his arms around Newt’s neck and leaning in for a kiss.

Newt didn’t hesitate to let Thomas lead the kiss. Kissing with them wasn’t about who could lead or dominate the other; it was about connecting. The two understood one another better when their lips were connected, than when they tried to speak sometimes.

Thomas reached up and threaded his fingers in Newt’s hair. He grabbed at his curls and pushed Newt’s head closer to his own, his body following. He wanted to feel every inch of Newt that he could before they were separated by time and an ocean.

“Tommy,” Newt breathed into Thomas mouth, his arms pulling Thomas into him. Their bodies were going to be one before the night was over. 

Thomas slowly guided them back to his bed, where the two separated for just a second to get situated on the bed. Thomas didn’t want to hurt Newt’s leg by throwing him around. He had already risked it easier with the surprise dancing, so this time he wanted to be careful and make sure Newt felt good. 

“Babe,” Newt said reaching over and touching Thomas’ cheek.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to have sex to holiday music,’ Newt said bluntly.

“Well, okay, uh… let me change it,” Thomas said searching through his Pandora stations for something.

“How about uh Britney?” Thomas asked. 

“No.”

“Okay uh…”

“Arctic Monkeys,” Newt said.

“No we're trying to make love!” Thomas said quickly.

“Well you said Britney,” Newt countered sticking his tongue out at him. Thomas rolled his eyes, finally deciding on Coldplay.

“Much better,” Newt said, moving so Thomas had room to join him on the bed. Once Thomas was back with him Newt lay down so that Thomas could lay on top of him and lead the kiss if he wanted.

Thomas pressed his lips to Newt’s, enjoying the way they felt against his. He could still hear the happy sounds of Newt saying those three words to him. It meant so much to Thomas to know that Newt loved him just as much as he loved Newt.

Newt began to rock his hips against Thomas as he let Thomas lead the kiss. It wasn’t sloppy or rough, it was gentle and sweet. It flowed slowly to ‘In My Place’ by Coldplay that was playing in the background. A slow station is exactly what they needed to make love to. 

“Newt” Thomas exhaled, his head spinning slightly from the sound of it. The softness of their actions almost took him by shock but he didn’t question it, he simply reached out to take Newt’s hand in his. Their fingers melted together to become one entity like their bodies.

“Tommy,” Newt replied gently, his free hand reaching up to card through Thomas’ soft hair. With his eyes closed, Thomas filled everyone of Newt’s senses. He could feel Thomas on top of him, hear his breathing, taste his lips, and smell his cologne. It was everything Newt could ever dream of. 

“Newt,” Thomas whispered, kissing down to his collarbone. He planted long drawn out kisses along Newt’s collarbone before looking up at Newt. Their eyes locked and the two of them couldn’t help but smile knowing that this was going to be the time, the moment, that made them lovers.

“Tommy,” Newt said with a smile reaching down to cup his cheek. “You are completely stunning. Did you know that?” He asked.

“Not like you are Newt. You’re the most beautiful angel to ever grace my presence,” Thomas said, tilting his head to the side and kissing Newt’s hand. 

Newt couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Thomas calling him an angel. Newt felt like anything but an angel, but if Thomas said it then it must be true. Thomas couldn’t lie if he wanted to and Newt knew that. It was a curse and a blessing at times like now when Thomas spoke from his heart. 

“I love you so much,” Newt said.

“I love you too, Newt,” Thomas said, moving back up to kiss Newt, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. Newt wasted no time reaching down to pull it off. Of course, it was harder than expected as Thomas couldn’t lift up enough without actually rolling off Newt. He didn’t mind though, because that meant he could get on top. Newt tossed his shirt to the ground them removed Thomas’ tacky sweater before crawling on top of Thomas.

Newt pressed his lips to Thomas’ for a few seconds before pressing his tongue into Thomas’ mouth. Usually he would be struggling to get into Thomas’ mouth but this time Thomas let him pass. He ran his tongue along Thomas’ tongue enjoying the weird sensation it gave him to know the two of them were so close. 

Thomas let out a low moan, his hips bucking up against Newt’s. He loved the feeling of Newt’s tongue gliding along his own. He bucked his hips desperately trying to tell Newt to hurry up. He didn’t want to say anything as he really didn’t want to rush it. He wanted it to be long and slow, full of passion- not quick and dirty and over in seconds.

“God Tommy, already?” Newt teased as he kissed down Thomas’ chest towards the line of his pants. He ran his tongue along the skin just above his belt making Thomas moan out softly, his hand reaching forward to tangle in Newt’s hair. 

“Shit, Newt,” Thomas gasped, arching into his tongue. Newt could be the devil sometimes and Thomas loved it. He loved how Newt touched him when they were like this. The way he moved his tongue along his skin to make Thomas cry out in pleasure. It drove him crazy. No one had ever succeeded in doing these things to Thomas the way Newt had. 

“Calm down babe,” Newt said, feeling his own cock straining against the fabric of his pants.

“I can’t help it,” Thomas said softly, relaxing his grip on Newt’s hair.

“I know, just be patient, please,” Newt said, sliding down so that he could easily remove Thomas pants.

Thomas watched Newt, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his own body become completely stripped of clothing. His eyes looked to Newt for the silent look of approval he knew he would find; that cross between and smirk and a genuine smile that graced Newt’s lips whenever he saw Thomas naked.

“Beautiful,” Newt said with a smile, moving so he could get out of his own pants. He tossed the rest of their clothes to the ground and smiled down at Thomas. It was a true and genuine smile, not that half assed smile and smirk he usually had, but a smile just for Thomas.

“Not like you,” Thomas remarked, reaching up for Newt. Newt took his hand in his own and kissed Thomas’ fingertips softly before straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. Their lips collided in a heated kiss. This time they weren’t going to take it painstakingly slow. They were both horny, they were both drunk on love, and this is what felt right.

Newt reached between their two bodies to pump Thomas’ cock, eliciting moans of pleasure. Newt chuckled softly into the kiss, loving the way Thomas parted his lips to moan, an action that sent shivers down his spine.

“Newt, fuck,” Thomas gasped, feeling Newt’s grip tighten on his cock. He bucked up, desperately trying to get more friction, but Newt just slowed his pumping. He wanted to draw this out. He wanted Thomas to orgasm so hard he’d be seeing stars.

“Relax babe,” Newt cooed, kissing down to Thomas’ collarbone. He nipped and sucked at the skin, his hand moving slowly on Thomas’ cock. Thomas moaned, reaching up to grip Newt’s hair roughly. 

Newt gasped at the feeling of Thomas’ fingers in his hair. It felt so good to have Thomas pulling at his hair, reminding Newt that at any moment Thomas could take charge of the situation. 

“Fuck Newt, just blow me already!” Thomas cried, trying to pull Newt’s head away from his collarbone, now sporting three hickies. 

“Damn it Tommy, be patient,” Newt said while pulling Thomas’ hand out of his hair. He sat up and looked down at Thomas for a moment before smiling.

“I love you, not just because you are gorgeous. I love you because you make me happy, Tommy. Being the most beautiful man I've ever seen and being good in bed is just a bonus,” He said softly before moving to kneel between Thomas’ legs.

“Well shit Newt,” Thomas said, dumbfounded at Newt’s words. 

“Oh, that’s all you have to say?” Newt teased, kissing the tip of Thomas cock before starting to take it into his mouth.

“I mean well—” Thomas paused, a moan rising in the back of his throat as he reached for Newt’s hair desperately. He grabbed onto the blond locks of hair in front of him, pressing Newt further down onto his cock. He stopped when he felt his tip reach the back of Newt’s throat. He didn’t dare go any further for fear of choking him. Newt had always prided himself on being able to deepthroat Thomas due to his lack of gag reflexes, but that didn’t mean Thomas liked to push their luck. 

“I love when you do that. I love when we do dirty things. It’s fun and good, yeah very good and— shit—,” He gasped, feeling Newt start to play with his ass.

Newt pulled back completely so that he no longer had Thomas in his mouth. “We’re forgetting something Tommy,” Newt said, getting off the bed and grabbing the lube from Thomas’ drawer. When he returned he leaned back down to kiss Thomas’ tip as he started to lube up his pointer finger. Once his finger was completely wet, Newt started to play with Thomas’ ass again.

“Shit babe,” Thomas moaned as he pressed down towards Newt’s finger. He loved the way it felt to have Newt in his ass. His fingers were long and slender and they slid easily inside of Thomas.

“So desperate,” Newt teased as he leaned back down, resuming his sucking on Thomas’ cock. This time he wasted no time pressing down until he had all of Thomas cock in his mouth. Thomas moaned, gripping Newt’s hair as he struggled to press his ass against Newt’s finger. 

“Newt hurry up!” Thomas groaned, closing his eyes as he waited for Newt to start bobbing up and down on his cock or start properly fingering his ass. It didn’t matter. He could do just one or both and Thomas would he happy. 

Newt waited a few seconds before starting to add a second finger into Thomas’ ass as his mouth dragged back up. Slowly he worked Thomas’ cock and his asshole until Thomas was leaking precum and Newt had three finger’s inside Thomas’ ass. By this point Newt was feeling desperate himself. He wanted to be inside Thomas. He wanted to look Thomas in the eye as he pressed into him. 

“Damn,” Newt said softly when he finally pulled completely away from Thomas’.

“What? Did I do something? Did you hurt yourself?” Thomas asked quickly.

“No, I’m just not sure if you’re gonna’ want to have sex with you on your back, especially for our first time” Newt said.

“I’m pretty sure I could do that,” Thomas said softly. “I’d do anything if it made you happy,” He added.

“How sweet, Tommy,” Newt teased, reaching to pull Thomas’ legs over his shoulders. “Comfy?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Thomas said. Truth be told it felt a little awkward. He felt more exposed this way than he ever had with anyone before. The two locked eyes for a moment as Newt began to rub lube on his cock. 

“I love you,” Thomas said. “I love you so much and I’m so glad that this is how we chose to spend our first Christmas together,” He added smiling at Newt.

“This is by far the best Christmas i’ve ever had,” Newt said moving a little closer to Thomas. “I’m going to start now okay, and if it hurts or anything please tell me, okay?” He asked.

“Okay babe,’ Thomas said taking a slow deep breath as Newt started to push into him. It didn’t hurt at all, it hadn’t hurt in a long time, but that didn’t mean that it wouldn’t hurt later. 

Once Newt was all the way in he leaned forward, kissing Thomas. 

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Perfect,’ Thomas whispered, leaning up to press their lips together. They had never had sex like this before, and Thomas wasn’t about to complain. It was nice to feel Newt kissing him as they fucked. Even if Newt was moving his hips slowly it just felt nice. This was the most connected he had ever felt to his boyfriend. 

Newt moaned softly into Thomas’ mouth as Sky Full Of Stars began to play in the background. There wasn’t a better song to fit this moment. He loved Thomas so much and Thomas was the light in his darkest of nights. He was what kept Newt going even when he felt as though he couldn't. He tried so hard for Thomas and he knew that Thomas tried so hard for him.

“I love you,” They both whispered, one after the other, smiles spreading across their cheeks as they looked at each other. There was no need to speak anymore; all they had to do was just look at one another to know. Thomas saw the twinkle in Newt’s eyes that said he was loving this, and Newt could tell by the way Thomas was breathing through parted lips that this was his perfection.

“I’m close,” Thomas finally whispered, pressing down against the pillow, eyes closed tightly as he held off on his orgasm. He wanted to come with Newt. He wanted them to reach climax together.

“Then come babe, I’m right here with you, I’m ready,” Newt said, pressing hard into Thomas’ prostate on his final thrust. The two came harder than they had expected, never once looking away from the other. They had never seen the look on each others faces when they came and it was stunning to say the least. Thomas loved the way that Newt moaned, his body arching, and Newt loved the way Thomas grabbed the sheets and cried out.

“God,” Newt groaned, rolling so he was laying next to Thomas. The two shared a soft smiled before Thomas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, pulling the blonde to him.

“Merry Christmas Newt.”

“Merry Christmas, Tommy.”


End file.
